Alejandro
Alejandro is a character in Total Drama. He is one of three new competitors to debut in World Tour. Alejandro is the main antagonist of World Tour. As such, he is responsible for many unfortunate events, including the eliminations of many loved contestants, such as Bridgette, Harold, Leshawna, and Owen. His devious plan unfolds proper in TDWT03, when he talks to Harold about "pride" and "honor". By doing this, Alejandro secured Harold's elimination due to Harold quitting in that episode's elimination ceremony. He would continue in TDWT04 when he seduces Bridgette into several "accidents", until he gets Bridgette's tongue stuck to a pole, which made her team lose and her elimination a guarantee. Alejandro again orchestrates another elimination in TDWT07 by motivating Leshawna to "seize the day", eventually leading Leshawna to jump off the platform to beat up Heather during the dancing challenge in Germany, again making her team lose. Alejandro witnesses this and intentionally sacrifices himself to Team Amazon. In the end, he pushes Leshawna off of the plane, finishing off his grand orchestra. He takes a brief period of rest before resuming his antagonistic actions in TDWT11, where he tries to convince D.J. to join his team, though it fails when Chris McClean informs him that he will not be allowing it, and that there is no merge on the horizon. Knowing this, Alejandro decides to sabotage D.J. by revealing to him that the fish he gave D.J. in TDWT10 was actually a forgery, meaning D.J.'s "curse" was not lifted. D.J. loses the challenge, completely dissolving Team Victory. Alejandro singlehandedly eliminated an entire team; Truly he is a menace. In TDWT14 he overhears Duncan and Gwen's song about their secret kiss which Tyler knows about. Alejandro decides to have Tyler reveal this to Courtney, forcing Courtney into rage, and distracting Team Amazon for a time. In TDWT16, Alejandro tries to seduce Courtney and succeeds in getting her to his side. He assists her with making her team lose, so that she could eliminate Gwen. In TDWT17, Alejandro has a private moment with Heather, nearly kissing until Chris McClean interrupts them. In TDWT19, Alejandro and Heather are on a team for a wedding challenge in Niagra Falls, and cooperate well enough until Alejandro decides to take a dive(literally), making him seem less strong than he actually is due to the recent merge. In TDWT23, Alejandro sings a song about leaving Heather in a rock, and almost leaves her until Heather convinces him otherwise, promising Alejandro she wouldn't vote against him in the elimination ceremony, though Sierra forces her to do the opposite later. Thanks to Sierra blowing up the plane, Alejandro was not eliminated despite having 3 votes against him, and moves on to the Final Three. In TDWT26, Alejandro faces off against Cody in a tiebreaker challenge and wins. He later picks Courtney and Tyler to help him in the final challenge, though Lindsay replaces Tyler due to him being incapacitated. Alejandro reaches the top before Heather due to him winning an advantage, though Heather stops him. Alejandro counters by revealing his true feelings to Heather, and both sharing a kiss, until Heather kicks him in the balls and pushes him off the volcano on an ice cube. Alejandro would later be run over by the 24 other contestants, including Blainely on her dolley, then doused in Lava, ruining his body to the point of needing a robot suit. Due to Alejandro only competing in one season and recieving 2nd place, he is currently the highest ranking contestant. Other contestants that are near his rank include Heather, Owen, and Sierra. *Alejandro is one of three new competitors to join in World Tour, alongside Sierra and Blainely. Category:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot Category:World Tour Characters Category:Firey Red